Altena
Altena (アルテナ Arutena, Altenna in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War who makes several minor appearances in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is the daughter of Quan and Ethlyn, as well as the older sister of Leif. Being a direct descendant of Crusader Noba, she inherited the ability to wield the Gáe Bolg from Quan. She is also a descendant of Crusader Baldur from her mother's side. In addition, she is the granddaughter of Calf, Alfiona, and Byron, the niece of Sigurd, and a cousin of Seliph. Profile At the age of three, Altena was kidnapped by Travant after his murders of her parents in the Yied Massacre. She was raised by Travant alongside his biological son, Arion, and eventually became a full-fledged Dragon Knight with the ability to wield the Gaé Bolg. Altena is first seen when she receives orders from Travant to seize Manster, soon after the death of Bloom at the hands of Seliph's army. While she initially protests due to her desire to avoid harming civilians, she reluctantly obeys and begins to assist Coruta in their mission. Once they reach the mountains south of Manster, Altena attempts to stop Coruta from fighting, thinking that she can convince their enemies to surrender. However, Coruta reveals that he was instructed to ignore Altena and proceeds to attack. After the battle, she returns to the capital of Thracia, where Travant expresses his disappointment caused by her disobedience. Later, during her mission to retake Mease Castle in Chapter 9, Altena encounters Leif, who reveals the truth of her heritage. Once she looks into his eyes, she begins to believe him and decides to return to Thracia Castle to ask Travant about it. Upon learning the truth, she attempts to kill Travant, but Arion interrupts her and knocks her out. After Travant's death at the hands of Seliph's army, she regains consciousness and tries to convince Arion to call for a truce. However, she ultimately fails and ends up defecting to Seliph's army, where she is placed in opposition to Arion. In Chapter 10, Leif cheers up Altena when she is in low spirits as a result of worrying about Arion, who has been taken by Prince Julius. During the final battle, Altena encounters Arion once again and successfully convinces him to defect from Grannvale's services and fight alongside her. In Thracia 776, Altena is introduced alongside Travant when they send an army to attack General Hannibal's mansion, mistakenly thinking that it is occupied by bandits. Later in the game, she travels to Tahra in order to give Arion's Dragonpike to Dean. She asks Dean to use it to protect Arion's fiancée, Linoan. In Chapter 23, she appears as an enemy unit who cannot be recruited or defeated by the player. Once Coruta and his battalion begin their attack on Manster, Altena leaves the battlefield. After the liberation war, Altena aids Leif in the reconstruction of the united Thracia Peninsula. It is mentioned in Thracia 776 that she is emotionally devastated as a result of the war, and for this reason, she is comforted by her loyal knight, Eda. Personality Altena is a kindhearted and strong-willed woman who shares her mother's brazen nature. Unlike Arion, she is unwilling to go to any length to fulfill Travant's orders and instead openly opposes him at times. Coruta describes Altena as being "too soft". It is stated that she has always been there for Coirpre like a mother. She shares a close bond with Arion, and is very reluctant to fight against him, even after learning the truth about her heritage. In her conversation with Finn in Chapter 9, it is revealed that Altena always desired to have his attention during her early childhood. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Recruitment In Chapter 9: For Whose Sake, speak to Altena with Leif before defeating Travant. She will then return and seek Seliph's audience. Base Stats Notes: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. Unlike most female children, Altena inherits the equipment of her father, Quan, instead of her mother. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood '*'Joins without Leadership Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |135% |65% |7% |45% |60% |25% |55% |12% |} Promotion Gains Overall Altena is the only playable Dragon Knight in the game, as well as the only flier in the second generation aside from Fee/Hermina. In contrast to them, she is not particularly fast, despite her high Speed growth, but she has far superior Strength and Defense. While the Gaé Bolg gives her very high physical Attack (the highest in the game if she is holding the Power Ring), she is rather frail, due to her very poor Resistance and the prominence of enemy mages and archers/bow knights in the last two chapters. Like Shannan and Febail, she is a common target for Sleep Staves, which can make using her rather tedious at times, as she will need to be frequently cured by a healer. She has a powerful set of skills, including Critical and Adept, and learns Pursuit upon her promotion to Dragon Master. This means that her offense will always be excellent, likely very close to the best among the physical attackers in the game. Because of her Resistance issues, it is recommended to give her the Barrier Sword as a second weapon (note that this can only be done if Laylea is recruited instead of Lene). Depending on whether or not the player is concerned with Arion's survival in the Final Chapter, she will either see very little combat after his recruitment, or she can lead him into battle. The second option can provide the player with some useful bait (particularly the generic Dragon Knights, as the enemy will typically target them). Conversations In Chapter 9, if Leif speaks to Altena, she will leave the battlefield, and can be recruited later on. In Chapter 9, after Travant is defeated, Seliph may recruit Altena by speaking to her. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, either Finn or Hannibal may speak to Altena, and she will gain three points of HP. Note that if one of them has initiated his respective conversation with her, the other will not be able to speak to her. In Chapter 10, if Leif speaks to Altena, she will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 10, after Miletos Castle is captured, Coirpre may speak to Altena, whereupon she will gain five points of Resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Freege is captured and Arion makes his appearance, Altena may speak to him to turn him and his group into allied NPCs. Love Altena is unable to fall in love with any of the other characters, and this is most likely because she is implied to be in love with Arion. Despite this, she is featured heavily the Jealousy system, often placing high in many of the male characters' priority lists. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' Stats *Stats may vary due to auto-leveling *Cannot be defeated ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Trivia *Much like Tine, Altena will be recruited into Seliph's army even if she does not talk to him during her retreat from Thracia. She will be listed as an enemy NPC however, and cannot be controlled outside of the player's home castle. Gallery File:Altenna (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Altena from the ''Super Tactics Book. File:Altenna Illustrated.jpg|A portrait of Altena from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Family.jpg|Artwork of young Altena with her family in Leonster. File:Yied.jpg|Artwork of Altena, Ethlyn, and Quan in the Yied Massacre File:AltennaFE4NFManga.jpg|Altena, as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Altenna TCG1.jpg|Altena, as she appears in the TCG as a Level 1 Dragon Knight. File:Altenna (TCG Series 2).jpg|Altena, as she appears in the TCG as a Level 10 Dragon Knight. File:Altenna TCG2.jpg|Altena, as she appears in the TCG as a Level 20 Dragon Master. File:Altenna Promo TCG.jpg|Altena's promo card. B08-091SR.png|Altena as a Dragon Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Altena card 25.jpg|Altena as a Dragon Master in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:altenna.gif|Altena's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:AltennaFE5.png|Altena's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Altenna as a Dragon Knight.JPG|Altena as a Dragon Knight. File:Altenna as a Dragon Master.JPG|Altena as a Dragon Master. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters